The Prophecy Child
by Kage310
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is a child with a lot of potential. Follow him in his adventures to fulfill the prophecy told to him by Jiraiya, The Toad Sannin. Powerful Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (though I wish I did) or any characters made by Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please bear with me. Also, I would like to get a beta reader to help me write this story and come up with ideas when I run out of ideas or get writer's block. Please review!

**Prologue: The Horrible Night**

The day started out like any other until the kyuubi, the nine tailed fox demon attacked Konoha. In reality, the kyuubi was summoned to attack Konoha but no one knew this. On this day the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, died at the hands of the kyuubi as well as Uzumaki Kushina.

(After the attack later that night)

On this day, the villagers and ninja suffered great losses but the person that suffered the most was a newborn child named Uzumaki Naruto. His life was changed forever. The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was currently dealing with the problem at hand. In his office were a few jounin and chunin as well as "_The Professor_", Hiruzen.

"So what are we going to do about the kid?" asked Hatake Kakashi. "You mean _the demon kid_?" asked a chunin only to receive a killing intent from Sarutobi that knocked him unconscious for the rest of the day.

"I do not know Kakashi," replied Sarutobi. "I say we should put him in an orphanage," said Asuma. "I think that would be the best choice since I know that no clan would accept him if they knew the truth about him and the kyuubi. I also know that a villager or a family of villagers would not provide good protection from attempts on his life that may be made. Orphanages have more people and guards," said Sarutobi, "any objections?"

"No, sir," came the reply from the ninja.

"Then it is settled. I will put him in the care of the orphanage and have him moved into an apartment when the time comes. Also, I'll make it a law that anyone that speaks of Naruto having the kyuubi in him is to be punished. It is an S ranked law, understand?"

"Yes, lord Hokage."

"Mmmm…. Lord Hokage?" asked Kakashi. "Yes?" said '_The Professor'. _"I'd like to know if you could remove me from ANBU duties," said Kakashi in more of a question than a statement. Said Kakashi was wearing ANBU clothes except for his porcelain mask.

Guy, who was standing next to his 'eternal rival decided it was his turn to speak now. "ARE YOU SURE KAKASHI? YOU ARE STILL IN YOUR PRIME TIMES OF YOUR BURNING YOUTH!"

"I think I will consider it and you will be off of ANBU duties by the time you are twenty-five or maybe even now if the village is in good hands. May I ask why you would like to be removed?" responded Hiruzen.

"I don't really want to talk about it….. "said Kakashi.

"Alright, I'm sorry for your loss as well as the village's and Naruto's." said Sarutobi.

"Yeah, I will be here to help Kakashi," said Guy in a now calm voice realizing how delicate the situation was.

"You are dismissed," said the Hokage. After this the ninja left the Hokage's office to tend to their own duties and to help rebuild the village.

(The next day in the Hokage tower meeting room)

All the clan heads were present in the room including Uchiha Fugaku, Hyuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Chouza, and Yamanaka Inoichi. Among them was also the villagers' council and Sarutobi's teammates: Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu. There were also two missing seats that were supposed to be filled by Hatake Kakashi and none other than '_The Yellow Flash of Konoha' _or Namikaze Minato.

"That _kid _is just like his father! He has no regard for rules and is always late!" yelled an angry member of the villagers' council.

"Don't speak of the dead in such an ill manner much less one who was one of my strongest ninja before you villagers lead to his own demise and didn't appreciate him helping you _moochers _in the countless missions he completed flawlessly, _Mr. Perfect_!" said a now _very_ angry Third Hokage while releasing a wave of killer intent to the villager that almost made him have two simultaneous heart attacks.

"He does have a point though. Kakashi is more than an hour and a half late Hokage. Also, Sakumo wasn't as good as you make him out to be. He did fail a very important mission _Lord Hokage_," said Danzo with such hate and venom in his last two words that would have made almost anyone want to spend the rest of their days hiding in their closet, _almost _anyone. '_The Professor' _would have responded if a powerful wave of killer intent hadn't covered the room. At this point the villagers were finding it hard to breathe or move and settled with just cowering in fear.

"Don't speak of my father that way you SCUM! Have you forgotten they were _your _petty excuses for ninja that he saved? They were so weak that they needed saving! _You _will be the one that needs saving if you talk about my father again in such a manner, you mummified old war-hawk!" said the now present Kakashi who just happened to hear everything that the bandage covered, old man said.

"Hold your tongue brat!" replied Danzo.

The two ninja would have attacked each other and if it wasn't for the Third Hokage. Now no one would know the results of this fight.

"Enough! Settle down Captain Kakashi and you too _Danzo_. Have you forgotten you are in _my_ building Danzo?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage," said Kakashi.

"Hmph," said Danzo.

"Mark my words _Danzo_, I will put an end to your life when I get a reason to do so," said Kakashi. With this they both took their seats and the meeting continued.

(Late at night)

Hiruzen had a long and complicated day after the meeting. The meeting ended with the council agreeing to take Naruto to an orphanage as long as the Third himself monitored the boy's growth and the seal. This was after he argued with all of them (except Kakashi, Shikaku, Inoichi, and Chouza) about sentencing him to a public execution. Now he was in his office doing what a Hokage usually does, paperwork when a knock came to his door.

"Come in," called the Hokage. After this, his last student in Konoha walked in.

"Hey, sensei," said the Toad Sannin, Jiraiya.

"Yes? To what do I owe this honor of you visiting me?" replied Sarutobi. "I'd like to get permission to leave the village on an important quest," said Jiraiya.

"Now?" asked '_The Professor.' "_Yes. I would have liked to take Minato's son with me but I know the council wouldn't hesitate to make me and Naruto missing ninjas. This is really important," said Jiraiya.

"Seeing how you have never disappointed me before, I'll let you go," replied Sarutobi. Just as Jiraiya was about to leave, Hiruzen interrupted him.

"Come back a live Jiraiya."

"Yeah, protect yourself and this village sensei," replied Jiraiya.

A/N: So this was the prologue. What do you think? Please review and I think I may continue if my reviewers agree. Thank you!

-Kage310


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or I would be rich.

A/N: I think I could have done better with my last chapter and my summary but I'll leave it. Hopefully I can do better in this one.

**Chapter 2: The Academy**

Six years have passed since the attack done by the kyuubi and life has ever since continued normally for the villagers of Konoha and the ninja. This of course does not include one Uzumaki Naruto. His life has been like hell for the past six years of his life. It turns out that placing Naruto in the orphanage wasn't the best choice. Naruto has been beaten by the childcare workers and even poisoned. They wouldn't even help him when villagers attacked him. Sarutobi found out about this and punished them accordingly. His law didn't even help Naruto with the younger generations who were told by their parents to stay away from him.

(Naruto's Apartment- 7:30 AM)

Tomorrow, Naruto would be joining the academy to become a ninja. He just needed to ask the Hokage a question so he got up early today to go see him.

'Wow, it is morning already?' thought Naruto when the sunlight was leaking through his curtains and onto his face. "Better get up if I want to see the Old Man before he starts work," said Naruto to himself out loud thinking it might motivate him to get up.

It did to some extent. He got up lazily from his bed to get ready. First, he took a quick shower and then began to get dressed. From his closet, he took out orange shorts, black sandals, and a black shirt with an orange swirl on it. The Hokage had bought him the clothes he was wearing. He also decided to get a black headband until he became a ninja and got his hitai-ite, or forehead protector. After this he headed to his kitchen to prepare his favorite food, ramen.

"There's nothing like a hot, steaming bowl of ramen in the morning," said Naruto before he separated his chop-sticks to eat. By the time he left his apartment, it was 7:55 AM. He was locking his door when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey brat where's this month's rent?" said his land owner.

"I paid already," replied Naruto.

"Now listen. I own this apartment and you pay me when I tell you to," said the old man with a cane. He also had a nearly completely bald head and was wearing old robes of the color tan. His hair was brown and he was about 5'10''.

"Shut up and let me get by before I make you let me by," Naruto simply replied.

"You, a six year old '_demon kid'_ is going to move _me_?" asked his land owner.

"Why do you call me that? I don't understand what I did! Stupid old geezer," said Naruto while pushing the senior out of the way to go to Sarutobi.

(Hokage Mansion- 8:00 AM)

"Lord Hokage how did the meeting end last night?" asked Kakashi. He was now wearing a standard jounin outfit with an addition of a mask to cover the lower half of his face. He also still covered his left eye.

"It went well, Kakashi. Although it could have been better seeing how they think I will make him into a war weapon because he's a jinchuriki," replied the now older looking old man who was wearing his Hokage robes. He had been reinstated as Hokage ever since the Yondaime passed away.

"SO THEN HE WILL BE ALLOWED TO JOIN THE ACADEMY THIS YEAR?" asked Guy in his ever youthful and loud voice.

"Yes. It is also to my understanding that Uchiha Sasuke will join this year," replied Sarutobi.

"That's good to hear, but this village's council still hates Naruto for his 'tenant'. Do you think there will be favoritisms in the academy?" asked the elite silver haired jounin.

"Most likely but I can't do anything about it because the council has gained a lot of political power ever since Minato died," said Hiruzen.

"Oh, do you know who will be your predecessor for the title of Godaime Hokage?" asked Sarutobi Asuma, the Third Hokage's son. "I still need to think about it but I have a few people in mind," replied Sarutobi.

"I would prefer you choose someone Lord Hokage before they put that _man_ as Hokage," said Kakashi who wanted to avoid having Danzo appointed as Godaime.

"YES, I AGREE WITH KAKASHI!" said the boisterous Maito Guy. "As do I," said Sarutobi Asuma.

Just then '_The professor's'_ assistant chunin walked in after knocking and getting permission to come in. "_It _is here to talk to you Sandaime," said the chunin. "Who is it?" asked the curious Hokage. "It is that '_demon'_ Lord Hokage." replied the chunin.

"YOU ARE REFERRING TO NARUTO?" asked Guy. "Yes, the '_demon_' wants to have a talk with Sandaime about something," stated the chunin.

"Hold your tongue, Mizuki," said Kakashi, "you know it's against the law to refer to him like that."

"It's only against the law to say directly that he has kyuubi and more so to the younger generation, _Kakashi_," said Mizuki.

"Just tell him he can come in," said Hiruzen. "Yes Lord Hokage," replied Mizuki, a Konoha Chunin and student teacher at the academy. He currently had two large shuriken on his back. The Third Hokage decided to intervene because he did not want a fight to break out in his office where the obvious winner would be Kakashi.

Just then Naruto entered Hiruzen's office and he looked bothered by something.

"Hello, Naruto, what's wrong? You look like you have something on your mind," said Sarutobi

"Can I speak to you alone, Old Man?" asked Naruto. "If you wish to do so," said Hiruzen, "you are all dismissed."

At the Sandaime's words all the ninja present left the room to give them privacy while Mizuki was a little more reluctant at first until he got a 'youthful' glare from a certain green spandex wearing jounin.

"Can you tell me why people seem to hate me?" asked Naruto now that they were alone.

"What do you mean?" asked Sarutobi. He decided it was best to act dumb since he thought it still wasn't time for Naruto to know the truth.

"I mean that people glare at me and do mean things to me! They even attack me… The old landlord told me 'demon'," replied a now mentally shaken Naruto. At this moment, '_The Professor_' decided he should change the topic.

"The council decided you could join the academy tomorrow. I will sign your required forms and pay for you. They cannot deny you your chance to become a ninja because my word is law."

"Thank you Old Man," said Naruto while he went closer to Sarutobi and hugged the old man the way someone would hug their grandpa. To Naruto, he was like the grandpa he never had.

(Next Day-6:54 AM Naruto's Apartment)

The sun was just starting to rise when Naruto opened his eyes. It was close to Christmas since it was a little over two months after his birthday. Unlike most people though, Naruto was not as excited. He didn't have much people to celebrate with, buy gifts, or receive gifts from. Sarutobi was the only one that was there for him sometimes, but he also had the Sarutobi clan to tend to.

Naruto was slightly excited on this day though because it was his first day at the ninja academy. He decided to get up a little earlier than usual this time since there was a special occasion.

"I can finally go to the academy to become a ninja," said Naruto out loud. He thought he would be able to get in some training earlier today to make a good first impression. He had been trained by the Sandaime on occasions in taijutsu and simple ninjutsu such as the clone jutsu and substitution jutsu.

With this in mind he put on some training weights (that weren't too heavy) and black jogging pants with a grey line down the side. He chose the twenty pound weights so in total it was eighty pounds. He also put on a grey T-shirt and black fingerless gloves. After this he decided to go to the closest training grounds which were training field twenty-seven.

(Training Field 27-7:00 AM)

Along the path, Naruto got the usual glares and stares from people but he just shrugged it off. The usual feeling of being watched caused him to also not notice he was being followed.

"Well I better start training. I should really ask the Old Man to teach me new ninjutsu though. Maybe I can ask Kakashi sometime," said Naruto out loud.

(Training Field 27- 7:58)

Naruto had been training mostly in taijutsu with his weights since he probably wasn't going to need ninjutsu on his first day at the academy. Right now he was kicking a really damaged tree stump seeing how he had been kicking it for about twenty minutes.

"496…497…498… 499… 500!" said Naruto finishing his kicks. He would have continued but he heard something in the bushes and he also saw the time. He still needed to eat and get ready for the academy that started at 9:00AM. "Who's there?" asked Naruto as he turned around to see where the noise came from.

Just then, Hyuga Hinata came out of the bushes blushing lightly.

"H-hi N-Naruto. I w-was just w-walking b-by," said the stuttering Hinata.

"Oh, hey aren't you the Hyuga girl Hinata?" asked Naruto. At this Hinata blushed slightly more. 'He knows my name!' thought Hinata who was surprised he knew her.

"I was just going to go eat something. You want to come?" asked Naruto. Hinata was now displaying a new shade of red on her face since he was asking her to go eat.

"S-sure N-Naruto," said Hinata. After this they decided to head to Ichiraku Ramen.

(Ichiraku Ramen- 8:05AM)

"You entering the academy today Hinata?" asked Naruto. "Y-yes Naruto," replied Hinata.

"Cool. I hope we both graduate," said Naruto.

"Me t-too Na-Naruto," said Hinata. "Well I'll see you there Hinata. Bye," said Naruto as he got up to leave and took her hand in his to shake it. After Naruto was gone Hinata fainted seeing how she just ate with her life time crush and he touched her hand.

(Ninja Academy-8:59AM)

Everyone from the soon to be rookie nine were there as well as many other kids. Naruto was now wearing his outfit from yesterday while all the other rookies were wearing their usual clothes. Everyone was sitting in their seats and Naruto was next to Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba was on his left while a blushing Hinata was to his right.

"Hey Hinata," said Naruto.

"H-hi Naruto," replied Hinata.

"Who are you weirdo?" asked Kiba to Naruto. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and you shouldn't be calling me weird. You smell and look like a dog if you ask me," replied Naruto. At these words Hinata couldn't help but to giggle. Kiba heard this and was now embarrassed and angry at Naruto.

At around the same time, Sasuke was looking for a seat since the only empty seat was one next to the pink haired girl, Haruno Sakura. He didn't really hate her but she was annoying to him. She was an annoying fan girl and he didn't feel like being around her since a few months ago _he _killed all of Sasuke's clan members and he still felt angry and sad. Seeing Naruto, he decided to take his seat since Hinata wasn't annoying and he could control Kiba.

"Hey, loser, move," said Sasuke.

"What?" asked Naruto. "I said move, now," replied Sasuke.

"Why don't you make me, Uchiha?" retorted Naruto. Just then Umino Iruka appeared in a puff of smoke along with Mizuki.

"Hey, my name is Iruka and I will be your new homeroom teacher now settle down. Sasuke, take your seat," said Iruka.

"Tell the loser to move then," Sasuke simply replied without emotion in his voice. "I won't move. I don't care what you say," said Naruto.

"There is a seat next to Miss Haruno over there. Now sit down Sasuke," interrupted Iruka. At this Sasuke simply snorted and Sakura was very happy while at the same time glaring at Naruto. After this, the class moved on slowly and it was now 12:00PM.

"Okay, we will now have sparring matches to see where your skills are at," said Mizuki. Yamanaka Ino fought Tenten, last year's top kunoichi academy student, and lost. Sakura fought Hinata and they tied. After these two matches came Kiba vs. Aburame Shino and Nara Shikamaru vs. Akimichi Choji. Shino and Shikamaru were the victors. Now the final fight was left.

"Next are Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto," said Iruka. After he said this the kids were saying that Sasuke would definitely win.

"You ready to lose Uchiha?" asked Naruto. "I'm going to show you who is the better ninja, loser," replied Sasuke.

"Ready…. BEGIN!" yelled Iruka announcing the beginning of the match.

At this Sasuke charged at Naruto and started to throw a fury of punches and kicks. 'He can't even defend himself,' thought Sasuke since Naruto wasn't counter-attacking. At this moment, Sasuke threw a left punch for Naruto's bottom right abdomen area and continued with his momentum to flip and do a drop kick. Naruto blocked both attacks and then got tired of measuring his opponent's strength. He grabbed Sasuke's left ankle and pulled him in towards him while Sasuke was still in mid-air. Next, he leaned back until his left hand touched the ground and extended his right leg. This landed a good hit on Sasuke's chin using his own strength and Sasuke's momentum to deliver a hard kick.

Sasuke left the ground momentarily and hit the tree close by.

"Ready to give up?" asked Naruto.

"Not in a million years, loser!" said Sasuke

Sasuke now leapt forward from the dirt cloud covering where he landed and tried to punch Naruto. Naruto easily dodged and counter-attacked by doing a spin kick to the side of Sasuke's head only to reveal it was a clone(not solid). This slightly surprised Naruto and it gave Sasuke the chance to attack Naruto after he got behind him during Naruto's distraction. He elbowed Naruto in the back hard and then backhanded him in the face when he turned around. Now Naruto had a bloody nose and Sasuke had a busted lip.

Naruto then charged at Sasuke for the first time with speed that inexperienced eyes had a hard time following him. Next thing that Sasuke new, Naruto jumped into the air so that the sun was directly behind him. Sasuke had a hard time seeing him, so when something came down he had no idea it was a flash bomb and threw a rock at it. It blew up and only Sasuke was in the radius of the light so he got temporarily blinded. When his vision returned, Naruto was behind him holding one kunai to his back and another to his throat.

"Winner is Uzumaki Naruto!" exclaimed Iruka who like everyone else was slightly surprised Sasuke lost to the person that few people liked and assumed he was a loser. Some students even accused him of cheating but Naruto just shrugged them off.

One of them even tried to punch Naruto but he caught Sakura's fist and gave her a surprised look which then turned to a scowl.

Naruto headed home after this since the first day at the academy was over.

(Hokage Mansion-Same Time)

"He's really impressive for his age. He kind of reminds me of his father," said a silver haired jounin with a mask on standing next to the Hokage.

"Yes he is Kakashi, which is why I think you should be his sensei when he graduates," replied Sarutobi as him and Kakashi were looking through a crystal ball.

"Thank you Lord Hokage. I would have asked for him myself if I had known he had such potential," said Kakashi.

"How many teams have you failed now including today's from yesterday's graduating class?" asked Hiruzen.

"I actually lost count a while ago but hopefully Naruto's team will be the first I pass if they earn it," replied the elite jounin.

A/N: So what did you think of my new chapter? Please review! I also opened a new poll of whether or not I should put Sakura and Sasuke on Naruto's team. Thank you!

-Kage310


End file.
